rathascreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kooskia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bundi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:19, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Info boxes I finally finished the info boxes! Here is the character info box and here is the book info box. It took me forever to get the color and size right, but I finally finished. If you'd like an example of how to use it in both template and coding form for both, let me know and I'll be happy to help! --Beautiful Crime ღ 08:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It does, in way, seem like the Un-Named are a somewhat different species. I'll try to start adding it to different pages, and since I at least started the second book, I can edit the pages I know won't give away spoilers (Srass, Bonechewer). --Beautiful Crime ღ 18:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I would like to take the time to personally thank you for your contributions to the Books of the Named wikia! When I started out on this wiki, the admin hadn't touched the site in little over two years meanwhile the site had close to about...ten(?) pages??? Since I was already reading the third book I figured-why not? After a while, it became my summer project of sorts and got really into it. I unfortunately had to put it down when impending college life started butting in and I haven't touched the site in three months. Again, thank you for improving the site with much needed content and hoping you continue doing so in the future for all Ratha and Clare Bell fans. (◡‿◡✿) Starlight115 (talk) 07:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE Now I can finally edit talk pages. I don't know what was wrong with my iPad. x3 As for being an admin, I honestly don't know who would be best suited for the job. I don't mind asking, but you or Starlight could too. However, a wiki generally needs more than one admin- I've noticed it's usually four on other wikis. Seeing as how there are only three of us, I'm assuming we'd all eventually be admins so long as we stay and continue to be good members of the wiki. That's a bit of a shocker. x3 I, unfortuantly, don't have book three yet. Also, sorry, but could remind me who Khushi is? I don't remember him being important in the second book, so I must've forgotten 'bout him. And, I agree. Now, before I end this, I must warn you- I'm exhausted. So, if something I say doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I tend to not make sense when I'm tired. x3 --Beautiful Crime ღ 10:15, December 8, 2013 (UTC) New Info about designation of species On the third book we can be pretty much sure to say at this point that Named / Unnamed crosses deserve a little distinction. For this I've made little edits in the tables, adding now as species differences: Named, Unnamed (with will), Named (cross). Also keeping ever in mind that species (or better say "sub"species) classification it's not as the Affiliation: because we can have members of the three groups living into the Clan (and so being "Named" as affiliation) or closer to the wild Unnamed (so can be classified as "Unnamed" affiliation) even if I'm thinking that could be kept as distinction if a member out of the Clan is closer to the Unnamed coalition seen in the first book or more as a loner (as we have seen happens in the third book for Thistlechaser): however I think for now that the "loner" classification can be given as rank and just for few characters we know... Adminstration Reply I hadn't the faintest clue that I could file an administrator request. I guess I still have a lot of things to learn. Thanks for telling me! I'll see if I can fill one out now. ^o^ Starlight115 (talk) 01:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin Request Status Unknown I still haven't heard anything back since I applied unfortunately. :( Have you also finish the fourth book yet? Which one of the books is your favorite(s)? :) Starlight115 (talk) 17:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Approved It's pretty embrassing to admit but I was approved admin a while back and hadn't checked the mailbox on the central page...sorry. T.T Well, first thing's first, I've deleted the extra Ratha page, and I'm looking through the theme designs to decorate the home page. I want to thank you agian for continuing to add content to the wikia! P.S. Besides Ratha and Thistle-Chaser, Ratha's Courage is my second favorite where Miss Bell's experience to storywriting skyrockets, majority of the characters' roles are balanced, no one random character is there just to be there, and a satifying end to a old running series.Starlight115 (talk) 01:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I Can See the Light! Tomorrow's Sphinx? Sure, you can add a page for it. I haven't picked up the book yet, and if it has some similarities to the book of the Named series then why not? Sorry of the late reply as usual. The winter quarter at my college is winding down so projects and finals are dominating me at the moment. But fear not, for I am on the verge of receiving the first two Named books from my library! Soon will I finally have the chance to give the character profiles/book summaries more content! And no body needs that more than the Ratha page!! ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ Starlight115 (talk) 06:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello, My name is QueenClam. You seem to like animals. So do I, Hope we can become friends! WOF Hey Kooskia! So glad you can read Wings of Fire Come to the wiki! :D